


Castiel's Christmas Celebration

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam is dating Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Dean doesn't have a Christmas present for Castiel and is panicking at the last minute.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Castiel's Christmas Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,663
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 9 minutes
> 
> It's the holidays, so I decided to whip up a Christmas special for y'all. Love you guys.

"Are you done with all your Christmas shopping?" Gabriel asked Dean.

"No! I've barely even started and it's Christmas Eve."

"Surely you at least have something for Castiel?"

Dean shook his head, looking out the coffee shop window at the people scrambling through snowy streets to get into taxis or steel buildings. "Nope. I tried to find something but there was nothing I looked at and thought, 'Hey, that's perfect!' when I saw it. Now I've ruined it all. His favorite holiday is going to suck because I'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

Dean's head dropped down onto the table, nearly toppling his hot tea, but Gabriel snatched it out of the way in the nick of time. "It's not ruined. You know, I have an idea for the perfect Christmas gift."

"What?" He asked, sitting up and leaning against the window.

"Well, you know what his favorite thing in the whole world is, don't you?"

"Fighting bad guys and winning."

"No."

"Orange is the New Black."

"He does love that a lot, but no."

"Bees."

Gabriel snorted. "Not quite. Come on, be serious. What does Castiel love?"

"His friends. He'd die for us. Do you want me to take us on a trip? Have some good bonding time? I mean, he does get pretty lonely. Or I guess I could talk to Sam to work out some kind of double date with the four of us."

"You're such an idiot, Dean. No! You!"

Dean furrowed his brow. "Me?"

"Uh, yeah, you!"

"That doesn't make any sense. How am I supposed to be a Christmas gift? We're already dating."

Gabriel raised a brow, sipping his hot chocolate and licking it off his lips suggestively. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Dean rolled his eyes. He should have seen that coming. "No! No, I'm going to get him a legitimate present."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. But, I mean, with Sam, I take every chance I could to get pounded and-"

"Stop, stop! Ugh, that's disgusting!"

"You know I'm right."

"No. I'll just get him a... a gift card."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair. "Boring! Whatever, Dean-o. It's your relationship and he's your boyfriend, so if you disappoint him, that's on you."

"You are not helpful."

"On the contrary, I think my ideas were very good. You're just a prude."

"No, I'm not!"

"Sam and I have the room next to yours. I know."

Dean tried to sputter out a response but he had none. Instead, he left some change on the table to tip their waitress and headed out into the bitter cold.

*************

Castiel could barely contain himself. Christmas was finally here and he had the best ideas.

First, there was going to be a massive party. Everyone was invited: Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Charlie, Jack, Lucifer, Crowley, Rowena, Michael, Mary, Benny, Balthazar, Pamela, Jody, Claire, Alex, Duma, Samandriel, Bobby, Kevin, Jo, Ellen, and some more people. He couldn't remember the whole guest list.

Everything was in place and the party would be awesome.

Then they'd have a holiday gift exchange and finally, everyone would go home so that Castiel could spend time with Dean one-on-one. He had worked really hard to find the perfect presents for him and it was all going to pay off.

After that was uncertain. Maybe he'd watch a movie. Maybe he'd go on a walk. Who knows? Maybe he and Dean could have some special time together (wink, wink).

Whatever happened, it was going to be the most amazing Christmas ever!

*************

Dean was not enjoying Castiel's party.

He should have been. There was music and food and all of his friends were at the party, but the gift swap was going to happen in half an hour and he was worried.

"Dean!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the happy, chattering crowd.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

Charlie didn't answer until they stopped on the outskirts of the crowd.

"I don't get it."

"Did you get something for Castiel?"

Dean scowled. "Gabriel, that little rat. Cas doesn't know, does he?"

"No. But did you get something? Because if not, I can help you. I have this overpriced bottle of honey in the back of my closet for emergencies- like if he's being uncooperative."

"You keep bribe presents in your closet for my boyfriend?"

"Not just him. There's stuff in there for all my friends."

"Wow. I'm not sure whether I'm impressed or concerned."

She rolled her eyes. "You're dodging the question."

"Sorry. Yeah, I did, but I'm not sure if he'll like it. It's kind of sappy."

A smile crossed her face. "Aww, Dean, I'm sure he'll love it. He told me what he got for you, too. You're in for a real treat."

Oh, and the anxiety was back. "Ha, that's great. Uh, well, I should probably go find him..."

"Yeah, cool," Charlie said encouragingly. "You've got this. I'll see you in a minute, I've got to go make sure Lucifer doesn't poison the punch."

She was gone before Dean could get in another word. Guilt twisted in him again. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Cas.

Dean could distinctly remember one of their first Christmases together. He'd given him his own hunting journal for when they went out hunting together. Castiel had been delighted, even though Dean had worried he wouldn't like them.

Another time, they'd argued about something petty and so Dean didn't get him the usual chocolates for Valentine's Day. Castiel had pouted about it all week until he gave in and bought him double the number of sweets he normally gave him.

This time, Castiel may be even more disappointed. Watching him bounce around the party, beaming and talking to all his friends made Dean feel worse. He didn't want to crush his spirit.

"Gift time!" Castiel announced.

Everyone besides Dean cheered, hurrying to arrange into a circle and get the presents they had for one another.

"I'm going first!" Castiel declared. "I've got the coolest stuff to give you guys!"

He was right. Everything he gave, people loved, even if the price tag wasn't high. To Sam, he gifted a book. Gabriel received some new shirts. Charlie got some Funko Pops. Jack was given a guitar since he'd been talking about wanting to learn to play lately. Lucifer got a fancy new knife, Crowley a watch, Rowena some potion supplies, Michael a pretty copy of the Bible, Mary a phone user guide, and Benny a hat from his favorite sports team. Balthazar was delighted to receive a subscription to Busty Asian Beauties, Pamela got a magic eight ball since that was a subject of an inside joke between the two of them, Jody got a new gun holster, Claire loved her brand new pride flag, Alex adored a set of scrubs, Patience admired a better backpack, and Duma thanked him profusely for a necklace. Castiel gave Samandriel a Nintendo Switch, Bobby a nice bottle of scotch, Kevin some books, Jo a bracelet, and Ellen a new gun.

Mostly, Dean was distracted. He didn't notice the majority of the exchanges. In fact, Benny had to tap him on the shoulder to snap him out of his trance and accept a present from Jody.

Balthazar gave him a card. When he opened it, he got exactly what he expected- a stupid joke and a sloppy signature.

Gabriel gave him lingerie, which made everyone laugh except Dean himself, who was beet red and cussing him out.

The rest of the night was a blur. He recalled saying goodnight to his brother and making Jack promise to be careful with his guitar before sending him off, but other than that, he was unsure.

Castiel decided that party cleanup could wait until tomorrow and dragged him to sit by the fireplace. They'd decided to exchange gifts between the two of them later so that it'd be more personal.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked, looking like he was about to explode with excitement.

"Yeah."

He thrust a messily wrapped box into his arms, eyes twinkling in the firelight. Dean tore the wrapping paper and put it in a pile before opening the box. Inside were three vinyl albums for his record player, the super-soft socks he asked for, tickets to see a movie, a Guns N Roses cassette tape, and a rose for a romantic cherry on top.

Dean gasped, removing the items one by one before looking up into Castiel's eager face. "Oh, I love it, Cas, thank you!"

Castiel smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Dean replied, "Okay, do you want yours?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Laughing lightly and trying to ignore the somersaults in his stomach, he passed Cas his present. It had a bow on top and a tag hanging off the ribbon binding it shut.

As fast as possible, he untied the ribbon, pulled off the bow, and opened it up.

He reached in, grabbing the paper inside and reading it over. As he read, his eyes teared up and he sniffled.

Panicked, Dean apologized. "I'm sorry! Why are you crying? Are you okay? I know it's not anything you asked for or-"

"Dean, it's perfect!" He exclaimed, setting down a beautifully written poem. "I love you so much!"

Dean only had seconds to think before he was tackled to the ground, crushed in a hug. "Ah! Careful!"

"Sorry," said Cas, voice muffled since his face was pressed against Dean's chest. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't."

Cas lifted himself up on his elbows, looking down at Dean with an expression that could only be described as adoring. "Of course I like it. No, I don't just like it- I love it. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Blushing, Dean replied, "Thanks. I love you, too."

And finally, finally, Castiel leaned down to kiss him.

The songs were right. It really was the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
